


Judy Hopps, Honorary Vixen

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy oneshot, Fox hoodie, Fox traditions, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: Some time after their marriage, Nick decides to introduce Judy to a very special tradition among foxes.





	Judy Hopps, Honorary Vixen

Around the early spring, there were usually sales all over the finest stores and malls in Zootopia. 

Whenever she had free time from her cop duty and felt like paying a visit there, Judy always went there eager to spend some of her well-earned money. Sometimes she went shopping with Mrs. Otterton or her sister Violet Hopps, but now her husband Nick was accompanying her. It had been a few months since the top cops had gotten married.

It had been quite the day for her in the city. Even though the rabbit had been shopping in big brand stores too, like buying a purse from Chatnel or new lingerie from Vicdoeria´s Secret, she still preferred the smallest stores in the downtown of Zootopia the most. Not only because Judy liked their nostalgic charm, but she had found out some of them donated their earnings to the poor children of Zootopia as well. 

Judy strolled across the streets with her new Ipod on her ears and wearing the same teal shirt and pants she wore when she first arrived to the city. Her fox husband followed right behind.

Nick had been with her the whole day, carrying her shopping bags along the way like a gentleman. They had also taken a break to share some ice cream in a local café, before continuing shopping. 

Now, the two were returning to their new home in Bunnyburrow. The new home they had bought after their marriage was situated in the outskirts of the town so that it wouldn´t be that long of a trip for the both of them to go to work at the ZPD from there.

“Hope they´re not too heavy for you, sweetie”, Judy smiled. Nick had to carry at least six shopping bags, some heavier than the other.

“Well they are… But I guess its good exercise for me to carry my bunny´s bags such a long way. Beats the rough treatment in the ZPD academy anyday”, the fox smirked.  
Entering their car in the parking lot, they drove away from the city towards Bunnyburrow. It didn´t take long until they were home.

They entered their home burrow, and placed the bags on the ground. As Judy counted the bags, she noticed that Nick had brought in one extra. 

“Purse, some new ornaments, lingerie, new shoes, a new Ipod, a new watch, a better carrot pen…what´s in this bag?” she inspected them all before noticing it. 

“Oh, I just bought something for you only. You´ll see in a moment”, Nick winked playfully.

Judy giggled. She always loved surprises, especially ones from her husband. 

“I hope it´s not some kind of hustle”, she said as she went to the kitchen. It was time for some afternoon teatime.

She went to bake some apple pie for the two. Nick waited as she was baking that for the right moment.

Minutes passed, and the pie was ready. After it was put in the oven, Nick came to her. 

“You know, there´s a very special tradition among us foxes that I myself haven´t put to use yet”, he said. 

“What could it be?” Judy got curious. 

“I learned it from my grandmother. When a fox has the closest and the greatest non-fox friend in his or her life that he or she connects with, the fox can declare the friend as a honorary fox or a honorary vixen whenever he or she wants. Those possessing that title are held in high regard among us foxes, according to the tradition. It often involves giving one a fox-related gift to celebrate it too. Sometimes it´s a rug, sometimes a watch, it depends as long as it´s in the theme”, Nick told. 

He had forgotten about the whole tradition, and only recently had planned to introduce Judy to it after the wedding. Usually foxes did that earlier, but it was better to do late than never, he figured.

“Fascinating. Has this ever been done among couples?” Judy wondered. 

Even though she used to previously distrust foxes, nowadays she respected them and was even fascinated by the traditions of their species. Nick had told a lot about them to her during their relationship.

“Not yet to my knowledge. But somebody has to be the first one, and that somebody is going to be me. I, Nick Hopps, hereby declare you, Judy Hopps, as a honorary vixen!” Nick declared and opened the bag. 

Judy´s surprised expression turned into a delighted smile.

“Oh thank you, Mr. Fox! I am honored”, she bowed. She waited in childlike excitement to see what Nick had planned for this moment.

“Now I shall honor it by giving my gift to you. Close your eyes, and no peeking!” Nick said. 

Judy closed her eyes, as Nick came to her. She wondered what the gift was as she felt her husband´s paws around her. 

As she got to open her eyes, Judy looked in a mirror and smiled. Nick had dressed her up in an adorable fox hoodie with fitting ears and a tail. 

“Do you like it?” Nick asked. 

“Oh, it´s wonderful!” Judy giggled and blushed. She truly looked like a fox´s wife now, and the warm hoodie would be useful during wintertime especially. 

Even though she was a rabbit and not a vixen, it didn´t matter to Nick at all. There was no room for such small-mindedness in Zootopia in their opinion. He loved Judy just as much as a regular fox loved his mate. 

“With all the beautiful model and actress vixens there are in Zootopia, none of them hold a candle to you, my honorary vixen-bunny. Nobody has that special spark that Officer Hopps has ”, Nick said. He figured out that because he had already become a part of the Hopps family after they got married, he should bring out his fox legacy more on Judy too. 

“I guess now I can pose as a fox myself and try to get into restaurants made for them, just like with Finnick and that elephant café”, Judy joked and Nick laughed. 

“I don´t think you even need to do that. The sly bunny who´s known as the hero of the city is pretty much welcome anywhere, at least during duty”, he added. 

“Except into a criminal´s hideout, that is”, Judy noted.

“Good point”, Nick nodded.

Judy kept on admiring her fox hoodie. It surprised her a lot how much she liked it.

“I´m really starting to like the traditions of your kind, Nick”, Judy said. She remembered how Nick introduced her first to their mating traditions after their wedding, and now this. 

Nick hugged her gently. He was very glad that his kind was getting respect after being under prejudice for so long. 

“Maybe I should buy you more fox apparel next. How about fox slippers or fur bikini?” Nick chuckled.

“Yes…but only if I get to crown you a honorary bunny. With a bunny jumpsuit and everything!” Judy winked impishly and the two shared a hearty laugh.

“Not a bad idea, Carrots”, Nick said.

 

Soon, Nick and Judy shared some apple pie with whipped cream as they sat on their living room couch, watching their favourite crime drama on TV. 

As hours passed, Judy kept on wearing her new fox hoodie the whole day, even when they went to sleep. Still, as warm as it was, nothing warmed her like resting in Nick´s embrace.

“You´re still the cuter fox, honestly. Hopefully that word isn´t a taboo in your culture, like it´s in mine”, Judy tugged and hugged Nick´s tail. She didn´t mind Nick using that word on her, though.

“Well, this cute fox is more than pleased that he could finally have someone to perform this tradition onto. Especially to a sly bunny”, he said.

“Honorary vixen or bunny, it´s all the same to me. As long as you are my only dear fox”, Judy pulled Nick closer and kissed him lovingly.

The rabbit was very happy to possess the title of Nick´s honorary vixen.


End file.
